Ketika Rekaman Bercerita
by TheSmilingFallenAngel
Summary: Post-manga. Jadi, siapa yang harus disalahkan? Havoc dengan mesin dan rekamannya, Roy dengan masa lalunya, Ed yang impulsif, atau…? [Spoiler chapter 41. RoyEd]


**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist © Arakawa Hiromu-sensei  
Mungkinkah saya membuat ending CoS setragis itu untuk Roy dan Ed kalau FMA punya saya? Pikir lagi

**Ketika Rekaman Bercerita  
by: **TheSmilingFallenAngel

**Universe/TimeLine: **Post-Manga. Spoiler chapter 41  
**Pairing: **RoyEd  
**A/N. **Fic RoyEd kedua saya (yang untungnya tidak bergenre angst lagi :D) sekaligus fic ketujuh saya di akun ini~ XD Ah ya, karena fic ini RoyEd, lupakan saja kalau Ed pada akhirnya menikah sama Winry, oke? Buat yang nggak baca manganya tapi nonton yang _Brotherhood_, spoiler fic ini episode 18. Tapi saya saranin sih baca aja chapter 41-nya soalnya kalo animenya kurang pas buat fic ini :D Btw, karena saya udah lama nggak nulis fic (apalagi yang humor), mohon dimaklumi kalau kemampuan menulis saya menurun =A= Salahkan tugas kuliah saya yang makin lama makin numpuk #plaak

**Summary: **Post-manga. Jadi, siapa yang harus disalahkan? Havoc dengan mesin dan rekamannya, Roy dengan masa lalunya, Ed yang impulsif, atau…? Spoiler chapter 41. RoyEd

Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kapten?" tanya Edward Elric yang baru saja datang pada sang kapten bermata biru dengan segulung rokok di mulutnya. Jean Havoc sedang duduk di kursinya dengan sebuah balok hitam metal bertombol-tombol dan bertuas-tuas serta sebuah kabel hitam yang menghubungkan benda itu dengan sepasang _headphone_ yang sekarang menutupi kedua telinganya di atas meja kerjanya.

Sang kapten lalu melepas _headphone_-nya ketika ia melihat Ed sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kantor yang ia tempati bersama dengan keempat rekan kerjanya dari Tim Mustang—Mayor Riza Hawkeye, Letnan Satu Heymans Breda, Letnan Dua Vato Falman, dan Letnan Dua Cain Fuery—di Markas Besar Central dan melayangkan senyum santainya sambil membalas, "yo, Bos! Tumben kau ke sini. Ada apa?"

Sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang aneh kalau melihat sang mantan pemilik jam saku perak itu berkeliaran di dalam Markas Besar walaupun pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu sudah bukan lagi bagian dari militer sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah tujuan dari kedatangannya—kecuali beberapa orang terdekatnya, termasuk Havoc—dan destinasinya. Tentu saja, apa lagi kalau bukan mengunjungi kekasihnya alias sang Flame Alchemist, Letnan Jendral Roy Mustang, yang bekerja di sana. Tapi biasanya, Ed hanya mengunjungi kantor sang jendral; tidak mampir dulu ke kantor kelima bawahannya yang terletak beberapa koridor dari kantor jendral berambut hitam itu (kecuali untuk beberapa kali kesempatan) karena mereka biasa bertemu di kafetaria.

Edward berjalan menyebrangi ruangan yang hampir kosong itu dan duduk di kursi kosong milik Breda yang terletak di sebelah kanan sang kapten bermata biru itu. "Roy sedang ada rapat dengan para jendral, jadi aku ke sini saja sambil menunggu dia kembali," katanya sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. "Ke mana yang lain? Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jean."

Jean mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab, "entahlah. Begitu aku kembali dari kafetaria, mereka sudah tidak ada." Ia lalu memencet salah satu tombol di mesin berbentuk balok itu—yang baru saja Ed sadari adalah sebuah radio sekaligus pemutar kaset ketika ia melihat sebuah kaset berwarna hitam dengan label yang tidak bisa ia baca tulisannya keluar dari salah satu soketnya—dan mengganti kaset yang ada di dalam dengan sebuah kaset baru—yang juga baru Ed sadari kalau terdapat setumpuk kaset hitam di atas meja sang kapten yang tingginya hampir menyaingi tumpukan dokumen yang belum dikerjakan kekasihnya yang dilihatnya di kantornya beberapa menit yang lalu—lalu memasang kembali _headphone-_nya dan menekan tombol _'play'_. "Aku sedang mendengarkan rekaman telepon yang ada di ruangan Letnan Jendral saat dia masih jadi kolonel."

Melihat sebelah alis teman mengobrolnya terangkat, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "sebelum kau bertanya, Bos, aku punya izin atas kaset-kaset ini ("Tapi kau tak punya izin untuk mendengarkannya," kata Ed pelan sambil memutar bola mata emasnya.). Duh, orang-orang bagian komunikasi itu bahkan tiba-tiba saja memberikannya padaku tadi pagi dan kebetulan saja yang mereka berikan semuanya adalah rekaman pembicaraan Letnan Jendral dengan teman-teman kencannya dulu—saat dia masih kolonel, tentu saja," katanya cepat ketika ia menyadari tatapan pembunuh yang muncul di wajah Ed.

"Dan kau mendengarkannya untuk…?" Ed sengaja membiarkan kalimatnya tidak lengkap dan menambahkan nada tanya di akhirnya. Ia penasaran dengan maksud Havoc mendengarkan pembicaraan telepon kekasihnya. Untuk menghabiskan waktu? Yang benar saja, siapa yang mau mendengarkan koleksi kata-kata manis Mustang dengan wanita-wanita kencannya? Kecuali kalau….

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara Mustang mengajak mereka pergi kencan (_Gelengan kepala._ "Oh, sudah kuduga."). Tapi yang kutemukan malah kenyataan kalau dia tidak pernah mengajak—gadis-gadis itu yang _selalu _mengajaknya," jawab Havoc dengan raut kecewa di wajahnya. Ia melepas kembali _headphone_-nya dan memberikannya pada Ed. "Nih, coba saja kau dengarkan."

Dengan sedikit enggan, sang mantan FullMetal Alchemist memakai alat yang diberikan Havoc dan mulai mendengarkan.

_-"Hai, Bunny. Sudah lama, ya... Hahaha, apa kau suka sekali padaku sampai-sampai kau membujuk Falman untuk membantumu meneleponku di tempat kerjaku? Sayangnya, saluran militer bukan untuk aku pakai seenaknya…"-_

'_Dasar playboy…'_ gerutu Ed dalam hati.

_-"Maaaaf~ Bunny cuma mau ngomong denganmu. Hanya ingin bicara sama kamu tentang 'harapan' yang mungkin di antara kita~"-_

Rahang bawah Ed menyentuh lantai. Suara cowok? Yang benar saja! Jadi selama ini Roy telah berbohong padanya kalau ia tidak pernah mengencani laki-laki sebelumnya?! Kedua tangannya mengepal kencang dan siap untuk dilayangkan pada benda-benda (atau wajah) tak bersalah (atau memang bersalah) yang dilihatnya (atau yang sedang tidak dilihatnya. _Terj. _Roy Mustang).

_-"Tentu. Aku akan meneleponmu dengan telepon umum secepatnya. Tunggu ya…."-_

_-"Okee~"-_

_**Klik**_

"Err, Bos?" panggil Havoc ragu, tidak yakin apakah ia akan menjadi sasaran empuk tinju kanan Ed yang walaupun sudah bukan _automail_ tetapi sakitnya lima hari lima malam. "Kau tak apa?"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu melepas _headphone_-nya dengan kasar dan menyurukkannya ke tangan Havoc. "Kau dengarkan saja sendiri sementara aku mau pergi membunuh seorang jendral dulu," geramnya dengan racun di tiap katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan maksud memburu kekasihnya.

Havoc menelan ludahnya dan memasang _headphone_-nya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Ia lalu mengulang rekaman yang tadi didengar Ed dan mulai mendengarkan.

Tak lama kemudian…

"Ah, ini…."

* * *

"Nah, Mayor. Tolong beri tahukan keputusan rapat tadi pada—"

Kalimat Roy Mustang terpotong ketika didengarnya pintu kantornya terbuka dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai gagang pintunya menghantam dan meretakkan dinding di belakangnya dan melihat kekasihnya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan aura membunuh yang pekat dan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh yang diarahkan padanya (yang kalau saja tatapan _benar-benar _dapat membunuh, ia yakin ia sudah menjadi mayat sekarang). Tapi ia adalah Roy Mustang, sang master manipulasi dan _poker face_. Jadi ia mengenakan seringai yang biasa ia pakai dan berkata, "oh, halo Edw—"

Kalimatnya kembali terputus—namun kali ini karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat di pipi kirinya yang baru saja jadi tempat mendarat tinju Ed. Tanpa banyak pikir, ia kemudian dengan cepat menghindari kepalan tangan kiri pemuda di hadapannya yang mengarah ke pipi kanannya.

"Ed! Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau memukulku?!" seru Roy sambil terus menghindari serangan beruntun yang diberikan kekasihnya. Dan itu dia masalahnya: Ia kekasihnya sendiri, Demi Tuhan! Kekasih macam apa yang menghajar pasangannya tanpa sebab seperti ini?

"Kau berbohong padaku, Brengsek!" balas Ed sambil tetap melancarkan serangan.

**DOR!**

Sebuah peluru tertancap pada dinding di belakang pasangan yang sedang 'bertempur' itu (yang tentu saja ditembakkan oleh sang jago menembak kita, Mayor Hawkeye), tepat ketika Ed kembali berhasil mendaratkan tinjunya di pipi Roy dan sebuah seruan: "Tunggu!"

* * *

"Duduk dan dengarkan sekali lagi," perintah Havoc pada Ed yang sekarang sedang duduk (atau lebih tepatnya 'didudukkan dengan paksa dan ancaman moncong pistol yang diarahkan ke pelipisnya') merengut di kursi yang tadi diduduki sang kapten. Setelah ia selesai mendengarkan rekaman yang tadi didengarkan Edward, ia bergegas berlari ke kantor atasannya untuk menyelamatkannya dari amukan sang mantan mayor. Hal itu dilakukannya karena mendengar kalau Ed akan membunuh Mustang dan ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pemuda itu hanya mendengar sebagian dari rekaman itu. Dan ketika ia sampai di kantor sang jendral dan menyaksikan adegan perkelahian tak imbang antara Roy dan Ed (tak imbang, tentu saja, karena yang menyerang hanya Ed), itu hanyalah menjadi bukti bahwa dugaannya tepat sasaran.

Ed tidak mendengar keseluruhan isi rekaman itu.

Maka ketika perkelahian itu terhenti berkat tembakan sang mayor, ia segera menyeret Ed yang—jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya—masih belum puas menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah Roy ke ruangan yang tadi ditinggalkannya dan memaksanya untuk mendengar rekaman itu lagi. Roy dan Riza mengikutinya tentu saja; Roy karena penasaran apa yang menyebabkan kekasihnya tiba-tiba menjadi beringas seperti itu dan Riza agar tidak terjadi penyerangan seperti tadi.

Ia lalu memasangkan _headphone_ di kepalanya karena Ed terlalu keras kepala untuk tidak mendengarkannya dan menekan tombol _'play'_.

_-"Sebuah panggilan dari Warrant Officer Falman di jalur umum, pak."-_

_-"Sambungkan."-_

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku mendengarkan ini, Jean?" tanya Ed agak jengkel. Namun yang menjadi jawabannya hanyalah kata-kata _'dengarkan saja'_ yang dilontarkan laki-laki bermata biru itu.

_-"Kolonel! Tentang pembunuhan Brigadir Jendral Hughes…"-_

_-"Yo, Falman! Berikan teleponnya padaku sebentar…. Yo, Mustang! Kau sudah baca berita? Tulisan yang menarik, kan?"-_

_-"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Ba—Hai, Bunny. Sudah lama, ya... Hahaha, apa kau suka sekali padaku sampai-sampai kau membujuk Falman untuk membantumu menele—"-_

Rahang bawah Ed untuk kedua kalinya hari itu kembali menyentuh lantai. Ia bergantian menatap ke Havoc, lalu ke Roy, lalu kembali lagi ke Havoc.

"Kau tak menyadarinya, Bos? Suara _'Bunny' _yang kau dengar itu sebenarnya suara Barry _The Chopper_ saat dia tinggal dengan Falman di pinggiran Central. Mereka berkata seperti itu agar para atasan yang mendengar tidak curiga. Kau tahu kan kalau semua jaringan telepon di militer diawasi?" jelas Havoc, membuat satu orang yang mendengarnya membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut, satu orang berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu yang dimaksud, dan satu orang lagi… tetap tidak berubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jadi ternyata lebam di wajahku ini hanya karena salah paham? Begitu?!"

Ed melepas _headphone_-nya dan menatap Roy sedikit malu. "Err… Mau kukompres?" tanyanya gelisah sambil mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal bantuan pada Havoc dan Hawkeye yang sedang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ehem." Dehaman Roy sukses membuat perhatian kekasihnya yang terarah pada daun pintu yang menutup kembali tertuju padanya. "Jadi, Ed, kira-kira hukuman apa yang pantas, ya…?" tanyanya pada entah-siapa dengan senyum mengejeknya yang khas.

"Uhm, aku tak tahu. Mungkin menyuruhku tidur di sofa selama seminggu?" jawab Ed ragu, membuat cengiran Roy melebar.

"Oh, tidak, Ed sayang. Itu malah membuatku seperti istri yang kesal pada suaminya…" katanya sinis. "Bagaimana kalau…"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ed bersumpah tidak akan pernah mendengarkan rekaman lagi—terutama rekaman konyol yang ada di atas meja seorang kapten bernama Jean Havoc—ketika ia dengan pakaian pelayan (lengkap dengan rok mini berendanya), sedang menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di kursinya di kantornya sambil memandang pemandangan 'menakjubkan dan spektakuler' di hadapannya.

"Hei, Ed, bisa kau ambilkan pulpenku yang terjatuh di sini?" pinta Roy dengan motif yang sudah sangat jelas, membuat Ed cemberut.

_Pervert_.

* * *

**With love,  
TheSmilingFallenAngel**


End file.
